


atom to atom (can you feel it on me, love?)

by blackkat



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Smothering his amusement, Tobirama leans up, a few inches further than the other teacher can manage, and plucks the wayward student down from the tree he’s attempting to climb. Settling back, he flips Naruto upside down, dangling him under one arm, and asks Iruka with a smirk, “I believe this is yours?”





	atom to atom (can you feel it on me, love?)

**Author's Note:**

> For a handful of prompts that I strung together:
> 
> Newbie teacher Iruka has a massive crush on veteran teacher Tobirama and somehow wrangles a date (and it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be)?  
> and  
> chaperoning a field trip together maybe? I feel like they'd both be into it but have such different approaches that things would get interesting  
> and  
> Iruka/Tobirama where everyone finds out what Tobi truly looks for in a partner-Common sense and a way with kids

“Naruto, don’t you _dare_! Naruto, get down here _right now or so help me_ —”

Smothering his amusement, Tobirama leans up, a few inches further than the other teacher can manage, and plucks the wayward student down from the tree he’s attempting to climb. Settling back, he flips Naruto upside down, dangling him under one arm, and asks with a smirk, “I believe this is yours?”

“Awww,” Naruto laments, but he’s grinning, so Tobirama doesn’t think he minds too much.

Iruka makes a sound of exasperation, bending over to give Naruto a dark look. “That’s _detention_ for you, Naruto,” he warns. “Ignore me one more time and I’ll make it detention for a _week_.”

Naruto's mouth drops open in horror. “But _Iruka-sensei_!” he yelps.

“Two weeks,” Iruka warns, and nods to Tobirama when Naruto wilts. “Release the prisoner. I think he’s learned his lesson.”

Tobirama pretends to loosen his grip, and Naruto shrieks with glee as he drops headfirst towards the grass. At the last moment, Tobirama pulls up, then flips him over and eases him down onto his feet. With a whoop, Naruto instantly bolts away, heading for where Kiba and Tenten are wrestling in the grass. He throws himself on top of them, and Iruka groans.

“Naruto!” he snaps. “No battering your classmates!”

If any of the three hear, they don’t show any sign of it.

Tobirama snorts softly, settling down in the grass at the base of the tree and doing a quick headcount. He can see all of the students from here, and they know they're not allowed to leave the fenced-in area of the park, so it’s safe enough to give them some time to work off their energy.

“They're all going to be comatose soon,” he says in amusement, and Iruka sighs, sliding down to sit net to him.

“I hope so,” he says fervently, and rubs a hand over his ponytail. “Are your assistants coming back soon?”

Tobirama checks his phone, rolling his eyes a little when he sees Tsunade has sent him a picture of Jiraiya getting slapped by a woman in a low-cut shirt. “They’re almost done with lunch,” he says. “They should be back within half an hour.” Or slightly more, if Orochimaru and Tsunade have to talk Jiraiya’s most recent target out of a harassment lawsuit. Or calling the police.

“Good, because I would kill for a coffee,” Iruka say, with wry humor, and grins at Tobirama’s snort. “I think they drain the energy from us and use that as fuel.”

“It would not surprise me.” Tobirama glances around the field, checking once more that he can see everyone, then rubs a hand over his eyes. It’s been a very long time since he chaperoned a field trip, and even if he and Iruka are only in charge of the first half of the day, it feels like they’ve been wrangling six-year-olds for an eternity.

“I hope your niece appreciates us tiring them out,” Iruka says, and then glances over at Tobirama. “Is teaching a family thing?”

“More or less,” Tobirama confirms, and then raises his voice to say sternly, “Ino, do _not_.”

The girl freezes, juice box poised to dump it over Shikamaru’s head, and glances up to give Tobirama a bright, innocent smile. “I'm just sharing, Tobirama-sensei!” she says sweetly.

“ _Ino_ ,” Iruka says, exasperated. “Don’t torment Shikamaru, or I _will_ tell your father.”

Ino's smile shifts into a pout, and with a huff, she flounces over to throw herself at Karin. Slightly less potential for mischief, Tobirama thinks, eyeing them. Or at least less blatant mischief. Karin is always discrete about what trouble she gets up to.

Tobirama debates for a moment, then sends Tsunade a text telling her to eat quickly. He’s already survived chasing twenty children through the science museum; she can hurry up and take them to the zoo.

“Our relief should be here soon,” he says dryly, “and then it is technically the weekend. Tsunade has Orochimaru and Jiraiya both to help her, so I see no reason we need to stay.”

Iruka chuckles, rubbing the scar over his nose. “Not even the goodness of your heart?” he jokes.

“I have no heart,” Tobirama says without hesitation. “It is made of ice, and I will be more than happy to abandon my former students to their fate.”

Iruka laughs, and his eyes are bright. It’s a warm sound, rich, and Tobirama finds himself smiling too, even though he tries to suppress it. “That eager to get to your weekend plans?” he asks.

“Reading at home,” Tobirama says, dry. “Yes, they are very exciting plans.”

There's a pause, careful, but when Tobirama glances over at Iruka he’s looking away, face slightly flushed. “Well,” he says. “I meant it about being willing to kill for a coffee. Would you like to come with me?”

Tobirama blinks, startled by the offer. Most of the newer teachers are more than happy to get away from him, and tend to take any excuse to wiggle out of socializing. Madara always says it’s because he’s a bastard with no sense of humor, and…Tobirama has never precisely thought he was wrong, beyond the fact that he’s Madara and therefore wrong about everything.

“You are not required to invite me,” he says, maybe a little stiffly, but he’s never been the best with social niceties. That’s Hashirama’s purview. And—it stings a little, to be pitied because he has no plans, to—

“No, no!” Iruka protests, raising his hands, and the red has spread across his whole face now, bright and obvious. “I—it’s not—not because you don’t have plans. I mean, it _is_ , but it’s a date, and I wouldn’t ask you if you were doing something else, so—”

Tobirama is absolutely certain he heard that wrong. “A date,” he echoes. “Between—us?”

“Hopefully?” Iruka groans, rubbing his hands over his face to hide his expression. “If you’d rather not please just say so and put me out of my misery, I didn’t mean to—”

“I would enjoy that,” Tobirama says, with all the remaining dignity he has, and has to look away before he does something unforgivable, like flush himself. “Coffee and, perhaps, if it goes well, a dinner at some point.”

“Dinner would be very nice,” Iruka says, a little squeaky, then casts a furtive look around them and then leans in quickly. Tobirama feels the barest brush of lips, soft and warm, before he’s pulling away again, rising to his feet and calling, “Sasuke, Sai, _no_ , keep your clothes on!”

Tobirama can't move, can't quite breathe. He sinks down a little further in the grass, watching Iruka’s retreating back, the lean line of his body and the broadness of his shoulders, and hopes that Tsunade gets here very quickly indeed.


End file.
